Our Sky is Falling
by Yami No Kaabii
Summary: Tsuna acquires a deadly disease, and the only cure is... love? Only one question remains: Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro, or neither? Warning: Yaoi  692718 emphasize 2718 , implied 8059.  Rating WILL BE CHANGED TO M due to lemonness. Don't like, don't read.
1. Windy

**Chapter 1: Windy**

_The bright blue sky is utterly clear, with the sun shining brightly. All is calm. A light breeze picks up, then all of a sudden builds into a stronger gale..._

A senior in Namimori Middle School was running, running, running like he was being chased by a grizzly bear. Straight silver hair bounced up and down, sometimes shadowing, sometimes completely revealing the abnormally enlarged dull green eyes. The middle schooler's mouth opened to shout a single word. "_Jyuudaime!_"

I sighed. No doubt Gokudera's yell was directed to me; was anyone else around who was a candidate for the position of Vongola Decimo? "Gokudera-kun, it's okay, it's just me. It's lunch break, this happens every day, calm down!"

"But, Jyuudaime, it was approximately 50.37 minutes between my last seeing you! In that time period which was over 50 minutes some psycho-killer could have bombed the school and killed you!" Gokudera panted, his relief clearly etched on his face. Yamamoto laughed.

"Maa, maa, Tsuna isn't in any danger, Gokudera-kun." Gokudera scowled at him, spitting out a "Che!", but only succeeded in making Yamamoto smile more widely.

I sighed inwardly. This, or a situation extremely similar to this, happened nearly every school day. And oftentimes it would end with the same thing, a certain prefect's –

"What are you doing, herbivores, crowding around like that?" All three of us turned – me frowning, Gokudera scowling, and Yamamoto smiling(as always). There he was: Hibari Kyoya. The prefect was clothed in his classic white shirt with the ever-mysterious black jacket trailing like a vampiric cape behind. His raven-colored hair ruffled with the wind, and the two steel tonfas Hibari was brandishing shone brightly in the sunlight.

A certain unnamed emotion pulsed through me, but then it was gone so quickly that after a minute I wondered if it had even happened. I didn't even know what it was supposed to be. In my mind, I dismissed it. No one had seen anything from outside, and Hibari was talking.

"...never disturb the peace here again," he was saying. Yamamoto was struggling to retain Gokudera, who was struggling to fight Hibari. I went over to help Yamamoto; a fight would probably land Gokudera in the hospital for some time. "You bastard... Damn it, baseball nut, get _off _me!" he cried out.

Despite the fact that the little tiff occurred at least once every day, it made a tiny part of me cry inside. My Storm Guardian and Rain Guardian had each other...

No. I stopped the emotion before it could betray me, before it could reach and twist my facial expression. The small-but-growing tear at the edge of my eye dried. I was getting pretty good at that now: The few months of training Reborn had given me had truly toughened me up. ("Like I said during your first – and failed – Arcobaleno trial from me several months ago, 'I cannot pass a person not fit to be Boss.' So now is the training for you," Reborn had said, jabbing a small but strong finger into my chest, "to become the one and only Vongola Decimo. Now. Here. _Now._")

"...here, or else, I'll bite you to death. Herbivores," finished Hibari. I was really losing track of the conversation today, caught up in my own reminiscing and, erm, controlling of emotions. Hibari looked straight into my eyes as he said "death". The Dame-Tsuna that was still inside me, buried somewhere way down below the crushing weight of responsibility and being the Vongola Decimo, tried to claw its way out of my calm composure. The reflex reaction to everyday life, the yearn to cower and scream and beg, the scared thing that was very close to instinct, almost overcame me, but I wasn't just some loser kid anymore. I met his gray irises with a determined gaze. My heart fluttered again, and again I dispelled the emotion rushing to get out and show itself.

If the truth should be told, Hibari wasn't the most intimidating person in the school to a few people. Gokudera could fly into any number of horrible explosion-filled rages, Yamamoto could be as serious as if baseball was to be demolished, Ryohei could be as insanely EXTREME as he wanted, but Hibari Kyoya would always be higher up on the Namimori Middle School danger list. Except for one person.

Me.

If I was to be compared to water at the end of last year - slinking away from danger and things I was scared of - then now, as a senior who had fought Byakuran and won, endured Reborn's brutal training and survived, I was ice - firm, unbudging, cool, calm, reserved. I would no longer run away, or scream a "HIEEE!", or cower in a corner, or give in to the twin devils Hopelessness and Despair.

But then again, I hadn't turned into a totally ruthless unfeeling person, either. I thought I saw Hibari tilt his head a tiny bit before he turned exactly 90 degrees to the right and walked away. I was a bit too shaken up to continue lunch. I muttered "bathroom" as my excuse to Gokudera and Yamamoto and ran for the bathrooms, ignoring their "Jyuudaime...!"s and "Hey, Tsuna!"s. I needed privacy, and the bathroom was the closest place for it. There I rushed into a stall and let the suppressed emotions overcome me.

I shakily sat on the covered toilet seat and clawed my own head.

_What is going on with me? What is going wrong with me?_

I was a whole basket of emotions. Let's see... confusion, surprise, anger, pain, love, disorder, shock, desperation, fury, grief, hopelessness...

But maybe I should back up and explain first...

In that moment, facing Hibari, one of my inexplicable mood swings had come up _yet again. _In the past few days I changed emotions semi-randomly. It wasn't like I was angry one minute, then sad the next, then elated the one after that – not quite so fast. It came on slowly, deliberately, if that was possible for mood swings. (Why am I talking about mood swings like they are living beings? I _must _be going nuts.) Well... it was more like some freaky sickness. Like that one when you're feeling more or less fine for a half hour, but then start coughing like crazy for ten minutes, and then you're feeling fine again.

What had happened was... arrogance. No, much more than simple arrogance. It was menacing, the emotion that had semi-overtaken me. My thoughts were... twisted, in an evil sort of way, and something sinister had arrived. Like my Hyper Dying Will confidence woven into a darker something...

_Oh, get a grip!_ I told myself. It was over. Done. Behind me and forgotten.

It was true, though, that some – a very few in Namimori Middle – saw me as dangerous, possibly even demented. Just for a time, some rare instants, in which a small group of boys had seen me, erm, "practicing". A large yellow and orange flame had ignited on my forehead, my eyes had changed shape and color like a fire was lighted behind them, my fists had sprung to flames. For a second. But the rumors spread, fear erupted like fire in dry bush, and suddenly "Dame-Tsuna" wasn't so useless anymore...

Surprise, disorder, confusion, and shock were explained. I felt desperate to find a way out of this waking nightmare which was steadily getting worse. Angry and furious at whatever had caused all this in the first place. Hopeless, for I feared that it would happen again and that I could not prevent it. Ah... pain, love, and grief aren't so easily explained.

I kind of lost my attraction to Sasagawa Kyoko when I (finally) realized that she didn't have a hundredth of that kind of affection for me like I did for her. Haru is... a bit strange, to be honest, and not at all my type. (*cough* Way too crazy over me... Sorry Haru, it's the truth.) But there seems no one else that I like... except for...

No! No! I disgust myself. But it does seem that I'm..._ Sawada_ _Tsunayoshi, there's no toying around with the word. Get a grip on who you are! _I thought. I. Am. **Gay.**

And... well... who is the person who has captured my heart and soul? None other than the one, the only, the head of the Discipline Committee of Prefects, the Tenth Vongola Cloud Guardian, the notorious biter-to-death, Hibari Kyoya. From the very first lurch of my emotions (love, fittingly enough), I have had an attraction to the prefect - much more than anything I've ever felt for Kyoko, as a matter of fact. Maybe.

_"A certain unnamed emotion pulsed through me... I didn't even know what it was supposed to be." A lie: I want him. I _want _him: Hibari Kyoya..._

A faint bell jolted me from my disturbing thoughts. Had I really spent that much time in privacy? I ran to my next class, but couldn't really concentrate for the rest of the school day. I deflected Gokudera's constant inquiries and Yamamoto's occasional questions with "I'm feeling a little under the weather right now..." Which was true.

While I was walking home later that day (for once, alone), I wasn't really paying attention to anything, lost in my own thoughts, and nearly tripped over a giant brownish orange chestnut-like thing. Luckily I saw it just in time, or I would have been skewered by the spikes of his costume. "Reborn!" I yelled, not entirely sure if he was the person who I wanted to see at that moment.

He seemed to be scrawling with a large pen on a large red notepad, muttering things like "minor mood swings" and "clumsier reflexes" and "losses of concentration"...

Realizing what he was talking about, I yelled at the Sun Arcobaleno, "I have _not_ got 'losses of concentration', Reborn!" and ran, ran to I Don't Know Where But Just Away From Him. I was afraid. I was afraid of what Reborn had said – the truth – and the unusually grave tone in which he was saying them, and what it might mean. I was afraid of Hibari, but much more than that, I was afraid of my homosexuality(gasp), my attraction _to _Hibari, and what might happen if I revealed it. I was afraid of my terrible and constant mood swings, and –

My mood swings? _Ah, hell! _I thought. I was _having _a mood swing, right there and then. It seemed to be fear, this time – just fear.

It surprised – almost shocked – me when I found myself at my house, at my door. I was so caught up in my own thoughts again that I hadn't really registered that I_ was_ going, let alone _where. _A repeat from earlier today...

I burst through the front door and up the stairs, with barely a "Hey, Mom" called over my shoulder. I ran to my still-somewhat-cluttered-and-messy room, sitting on the bed and staring into space, seeing nothing. Thinking. Wondering. And, admittedly, to some extent... fantasizing. About a certain prefect, about the Cloud Guardian, about my skylark...

I covered my face with my palms, seeing only darkness. _Hell! _My _skylark? What on earth am I thinking? What is this? Blasphemy... Madness..._

"Vongolitis," said a voice from right in front of me. I looked up, lowering my hands into my lap, and of course there was Reborn in front of me(still in that weird chestnut costume).

"Von... gola... itis?" I queried, confused. "What is that, Reborn?"

"Vongolitis," said he while frowning, "is a rare but deadly genetic disease that is highly dangerous, but not at all contagious. Only those of the true Vongola bloodline can receive it. It seems to be a slight mutation of the DNA, with a few of the nucleic acid bases missing. You have studied science, right?" Reborn added. I stared, waiting for him to get to more important parts.

"Anyway, the Vongola Primo himself had Vongolitis once, but was cured soon after. Studies have shown that those who have Vongolitis have approximately 90 percent chance of dying."

"Wha.. what... 90 percent chance of dying? 90 PERCENT?"

"Yes, 90 percent, I just said that, Tsuna. It just so happens that the cure..." Reborn let it hang, and I opened my mouth to speak, but the Arcobaleno cleared his throat and continued.

"So. Vongolitis. The symptoms vary, but it always seems that three are present in the prime of the disease: Lurches of emotion, losses of concentration, and decreases of coordination. Of course, being clumsier does not really apply, as you're like that naturally. But all I need to do to check for Vongolitis is shoot you." Leon transformed into a green pistol while Reborn was talking. He aimed it at my heart.

"W-W-Wait... what? Reborn...! Why-"

A loud gunshot was heard.

Birds took to the air.

Everything went black.

* * *

I stared down at my student – toy – no, student. His half-panicky face was pale in the light and the chocolate eyes where wide with surprise. Sure enough, Tsuna had Vongolitis, all right.

_Leon, pen, _I thought, and the shapeshifting chameleon immediately turned into a large fountain pen. I grabbed Tsuna's best test score, a 71%(C-), and scribbled a longish note on the back for him. He would read it when he regained consciousness, in 5 minutes, and by that time I would be finished sending a message to the Vongola. When I was done, Leon turned back into a chameleon, and leaped back atop his place on my black fedora.

"This is serious, Tsuna," I muttered, before turning to jump out of the window.

* * *

_Tsuna,_

_I had to shoot you. If you _didn't _have Vongolitis, the bullet would have been harmless. As it were, you slept for five minutes. Proving you have the disease. Obviously._

_Studies have shown that the only cure to the deadly Vongolitis disease is love._

_Dr. Shamal cannot help you. The greatest mafiosos in the world cannot help you. The best doctor in the world cannot help you. Nobody can help you, except two people: the one who may cure your disease, and yourself._

_The Vongolitis right now is nothing, nothing compared to how you will feel near the end. The disease lasts for exactly twenty days, by which time you will be cured completely, whether in life or death. _

_In two weeks, that is your fate. If you do not attempt to cure yourself._

_If you do not attempt to cure yourself._

_..._

_I am notifying the Vongola right now._

_Perhaps an old poem will help your fear, your grief ..._

_Ke here, now.  
__You must embrace what will happen,  
__Or regret all with your Dying Will.  
__You must survive; otherwise,  
__A lion dies._

_Sincerely and Honestly,_

_Reborn, also known as: Elder Rebo, the Greatest Arcobaleno, Best Hitman of Them All, Sun Arcobaleno, Most Dangerous Vongola, Mysterious Unidentified Being._

I stared at the paper in horror, my dark brown eyes bugging out. It took a while before I could read all of Reborn's titles properly. The words had almost blurred, and I realized my hands were shaking. I reread the note several times, ruffling my fluffy brown gravity-defying hair in confusion.

_The only... the only cure... is... the cure is love? _I thought, disbelieving. How could I cure a disease with _love_? I didn't love anybody! Except...

_Ugh! _I shook off the thought, moving on to the strange poem.

_"Ke here, now"?_ _Shouldn't it be "Be here, now"? _I wondered. Maybe I couldn't read Reborn's surprisingly messy handwriting.

_Mysterious Unidentified Being. Honestly? _I sighed.

I saw a red mark sort of through the paper, and turned it over to find my best test ever, on which I had gotten a C-. _I will never figure out Reborn in a million years._

All of a sudden, a horrendous bout of coughing descended on me, and I lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering what on earth I was going to do now.

* * *

_Midori Tanabiku~_

_Namimori no~_

The little bird fluttered down to nestle in my hair as I stared down at Namimori from the roof of my Middle School. Since no transgressors seemed to be disturbing the peace around my school, I let my mind drift over the events that had occurred earlier in the day.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, that herbivore... For once he truly stood up to me, neither ignoring nor screaming nor running nor making a pathetic excuse like having to go to the restroom. That herbivore... he will be interesting..._

I thought of the flash of emotion that had happened to me as I had locked eyes with the brunet. I had dismissed it as mere anticipation then, anticipation for the fight that was surely to come one day or another. That herbivore was slightly above and beyond others, and surely a fight would bring amusement to one of these normally peaceful/boring days.

But now... that "anticipation"... was it... perhaps... something else?

"Hibari! Hibari!" called my Hibird. _Of course, it is the infallible tricks of the human mind that is bothering me. Thank you, Hibird, for putting my senses back in their places... _

_Then again, Sawada Tsunayoshi's soft lips looked... wait... what?_

I leaped nimbly off the roof of Namimori Middle, using my two steel tonfas to soften the fall, and swept inside to take care of any loiterers.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**Kaabii: **Let me say, here and now: _Ciaossu~ _The very first of ten-plus chapters is here! Whoops, did I say that? You didn't hear anyythiiiiing...

**Tsuna: **Yes, yes we did.

**Kaabii: **_No you didn't!_

**Tsuna: **Isn't that right, readers?

**Hibari: **Why am I being included in this? Tell me now or I'll bite you to death. _Herbivores._

**Mukuro: **Kufufu~

**Kaabii: **Uhm... Hi Mukuro... Okay, now tell me _that _wasn't random...

**Tsuna: **That wasn't random.

**Kaabii: **Define "rhetorical".

**Tsuna:** [ri-tawr-i-kuhl, -tor-]

–adjective  
1. used for, belonging to, or concerned with mere style or effect.  
2. marked by or tending to use bombast.  
3. of, concerned with, or having the nature of rhetoric.

**Kaabii: **Oh, you have got to be kidding me.

**Tsuna: **What? What's wrong?

**Kaabii: ***proceeds to do a face palm*

**Mukuro: **Until next time, people!

**Kaabii: **See you, again-desu!~

**Tsuna: ***voice fades away with the distance* Seriously, I don't get what's wrong, Kaabii...

**Kaabii: ***voice is very faint* Oh forget it.


	2. Partly Cloudy

**Chapter 2: Party Cloudy**

_The sky isn't nearly as blue as it had once been. Dejection and hopelessness are creeping up in the form of covering gray clouds; the bright rays of the sun are blocked from falling upon the earth._

_Kufufufu~_ _Kufufu, kufufufufu~..._

"You won't be going far in your petty little relationship with Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyoya," said I from the shadows, unknown to anyone else. Lurking in the darkness, like the mist I _so _represented. "But I am up for a little healthy competition, aren't you - you little skylark? Over the Vongola Decimo, over Dame-Tsuna, over 'Jyuudaime', over Sawada Tsunayoshi, over _my _little Tuna.

"He is mine and only mine. Good - wait, no. Bad luck, Hibari Kyoya. The battle between Mist and Cloud begins, although not quite the way you wanted it to... skylark. You would prefer a physical battle, a fight to the death, trident versus tonfas, no?"

With another _kufufu_, I disappeared into the darkness, leaving only a pineapple-illusionist-shaped ripple in air to mark my presence near Namimori Middle School.

* * *

I walked morosely through the hallways of Namimori Middle the next day, when Gokudera and Yamamoto ran up to me, looking out of breath. "J... Jyuu... Jyuudaime!" shouted my "right-hand man", Gokudera. Yamamoto looked similarly worried. I guessed that the reason was simply because of me, my absense.

"Tsuna, we were looking for you all day yesterday and earlier today!" said my Rain Guardian, proving my guess correct. "We wanted to help cure your Vongolitis!"

And I just stared at my two friends - Guardians, dumbstruck, mouth hanging partly open. "What...? Really?" I choked out, unable to say more. If the cure was _love_... They didn't expect me to fall in love with them, did they? After all, they had each other! Unless Reborn had meant in the note brotherly or family or friendship sort of love? But my Vongola Hyper Intuition told me that wasn't what the Arcobaleno had meant. Since it had many a time saved my life, I wasn't about to shun the Hyper Intuition anytime soon.

"Ahh, the disease must be affecting your mind! Addling with your brains! But we didn't tell you that Reborn told us about your dire condition, your treacherous Vongolitis!" shouted Gokudera, acting like a man begging for a god or just plain hope to smile down upon him. I wondered vaguely whether he was into drama.

"Well, if the cure to this sickness is the sick person's Guardians," said Yamamoto, smiling as brightly as ever but slightly exasperated/embarassed, "then your Guardians will be right here beside you, no matter what happens." He clapped his hand on my shoulder and laughed.

A new set of confusion and bewilderment shattered the last; at least this one wasn't so gruesomely horrifying to think about. So, either Reborn had lied to me. Or Reborn had lied to them. Or Reborn had just thought wrong. Or I couldn't read Reborn's messy handwriting. Or Gokudera and Yamamoto had heard Reborn wrong. Or Reborn had lied to me and there was more than one cure. (See, even out of Hyper Dying Will Mode, I don't have to be a Dame-Tsuna!)

Most of my mind was muddled because of my conundrum: I loved Hibari Kyoya, but just did _not _want to admit to _anyone _that I was gay, but I'd probably die if I didn't reveal it, but anyway Hibari probably didn't share any of the same feelings at _all_. A small bit of my mind was still focused on all those confusing _Or_s from the last paragraph. I was glad that Gokudera and Yamamoto were slightly busy at the moment ("Baseball _idiot, _you don't deserve to touch the only and only Vongola Jyuudaime!" "Gokudera, surely you're over this already? It's just me. Just. Me. I'm not intruding on your _precious _Jyuudaime." "I... oh, forget it... you know that I... Baseball freak..." I plugged my fingers in my ears, not wanting to hear any more of this mush. At least it was private in that particular hallway.)

After a few moments, I spoke almost mechanically(but sincerely tried to put some feeling into it). "Well. Thanks, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun. Let's all hope that my horrible Vongolitis can get better." I smiled at them slightly; it seemed like my muscles were half-locked.

* * *

A group of haggard-looking males decided to have what they called "some fun" and were now being deposited at the nearest garbage dump. Courtesy of the Namimori Discipline Committee of Prefects. I smirked, amused at the fact that what I called "some fun" did to _them_ what _they _were doing to _my school. _Well, perhaps I was, oh, ten or eleven times more brutal than they were at doing my job. But that was what the rowdy crowding people had deserved, was it not? All was well now. But in just a minute, he came to disturb my content thoughts: The mafioso senior, spiky-haired brunet, mafia boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi...

He had his head down, with spiky chocolate-colered bangs hiding his large and prominent and seemingly innocent eyes. His whole visible face was almost crazily tinted a crimson red. It seemed like the rumors about his getting frightfully sick were true, after all. I was not one to believe in such rumors, but this was more than _just _a rumor.

Because, with absolutely no advance warning or notice at all, he attacked.

Oh, no, the despicable herbivore did not go after me with punches and kicks and such _violent _blows. Definitely not. His aim was an act for which I had punished many a student for doing while lurking in corridors or hiding in empty classrooms or in broom closets.

Kissing.

Kissing...

What's more...

_That herbivore..._

Kissing me.

Kissing Hibari Kyoya.

"Wh-! Wha ah you doin, _herpifore_," I demanded after some of the shock had dissipated. I tried to twist away from the boy, who tried to press still closer to me. I staggered backward from his sudden weight on my body, eyes wider than ever before. Despite my conscious wishes, I could feel myself warming to his touch, my eyelids screaming to drag down in ecstasy instead of angling downward in a glare. Sawada Tsunayoshi's eyes were closed, but close to the end of the mercifully short action, they flashed open to reveal two large fiery orange orbs with cores of deep crimson. A large Dying Will flame flickered wildly on his forehead. His illness seemed, for the moment, tamed.

My eyelids fought to close, but the part of my carnivorous mind that was still sensible resisted the slight tingly, warmish feeling that was spreading slowly through my body from the area of contact. _I thank thee who made it only momentary._

The herbi- Tsunayoshi bent down towards my left ear in the few seconds after the kiss was broken, teeth grazing said ear as he whispered, "Hibari Kyoya..."

And he was gone, gone like the wind, seen for only a second madly dashing, stumbling, almost falling to the floor around the corner from which he had come.

I stared at the spot where Sawada Tsunayoshi had once been kissing me. Slowly, shakily, I picked myself up off the ground, still stunned, half-believing that this was some lying dream – no, nightmare – that I may soon awaken from. After a while had passed, I was forced to conclude it had not been such riffraff. I clutched my fallen black jacket with surprise. It had never dislodged from the intricate way it was connected to (...balanced on) the collar of my white shirt. Never. Until today, that was.

After making sure it was very securely secured once more, I picked up the two steel tonfas that had fallen from my backside due to the fall.

Then I set out, looking for some herbivores I could bite to death to try to take my mind away from the memory of the _herbivore_.

* * *

I rushed to class, panting and breathless after running so far through the school.

But my exhaustion was not the reason why my face was flushed.

I saw Gokudera and Yamamoto in my next class, who were overjoyed (or maybe just the former was) to see me. Gokudera had probably been thinking I was late because somebody had kidnapped me on the way to the "bathroom" or something. Slightly exasperated – I was and would always be here! (Well... sort of...) – I waved back to them.

But seeing my Storm and Rain Guardians again was not the reason why my mouth was stretched into a large grin.

_Hibari... Hibari... Hibari Kyoya... Hibari... Hibari... Hibari Kyoya... _The name pulsed through my thoughts, relentless, unforgiving, and continuous. There was no denying that now: I was in love with him, truly in love with him. That was, of course, the first of two reasons why I had kissed him. (The second reason was to judge his reaction and see if he shared the feelings - the hallway had been completely deserted - but it seemed that he didn't. _How disappointing._) The question was how to win his cold and nearly unfeeling heart. I wasn't a fool to think he loved me – right now. Perhaps I could –

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi_," said the teacher, abruptly snapping me out of my daydreaming. "Can you please read the second paragraph on page 50?"

"Er... yes. 'And the lion fell in luff... love with the lamb,' murmured he. 'Another day must come to a close...' Umm..." But then I stopped reading, breaking off with a huge, nasty, phlegm-filled bout of coughing. _Hell! Vongolitis is really getting worse and worse, just like Reborn said... _I thought while it came. After the dreadful coughs, I took a couple of deep breaths which were half wheezes, before coughing again. All the heads in the classroom turned towards me, including the teacher's. Gokudera looked like he might jump out of his seat and carry me to the nurse's office or something. I thought I saw Hibari looking in through the window in the door, but it was gone after I blinked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi! P-Please, go down to the nurse!" said the teacher, eyes wide and the glasses nearly slipping off his nose. "I'm sorry, but your health seems to be in a grave condition, a very grave condition indeed!" I stumbled out of my seat and through the door, panting heavily and clutching my side. It _hurt, really hurt, _and I had a terrible headache that wasn't too far from a migraine.

Slumped against the wall near the exit of the hallway, I actually moaned out loud, "Please... let it end..." Subconciously, maybe, I knew that it wouldn't end unless I really did love someone, really loved someone who felt the same to me.

My only hope seemed to be my gay love for a certain skylark.

While partly-limping for the nearest hospital(forget the nurse's room! I was in terrible condition), I debated within myself what to do with my... remaining life.

_What will happen? Will my Famiglia get angry because I _am _a homosexual? Gokudera will probably enter a fit of rage at Hibari... Yet nobody was surprised when Gokudera and Yamamoto made it official. But this is different; I'm the Vongola Decimo! And practically everyone knew of the 8059/5980 business. And Hibari is so intimidating to everybody else. I mean, almost But then again, _I'm _intimidating to some... Yeah... Yeah, that's true..._

_But who will be the Eleventh Vongola Boss? Wait... Okay, that's a stupid thought. Just because I won't have a direct descendant doesn't mean that there won't be another Boss for the Vongola after... after my time is over. But... Hibari... and me... He, him, ano... the skylark values his pride. And after the experience earlier today, during it, he showed no response until very near the end. So... maybe... does... does he... possibly, probably, maybe, harbor a secret heartache as well? No, no, no, Sawada Tsunayoshi! That's too much to hope for._

_It's... it's this thing, that's what it is. It's all the fault of the Vongolitis. This stupid disease. And it seems like it'll – _cough, cough cough cough, cough, wheeze, I clutcedh at my head because of the migraine, cough – _kill me if... if... if this goes on. But apparently, Primo had the disease and he survived it. I wonder who he loved..._

_Hey, now! Did my being gay come up because of the stupid Vongolitis? Or did I become sick because I _was _gay or something? I do remember that this more-than-a-mere crush started right about the same time as these lunatic's mood swings..._

_Aarrrrgh! Arrrrrrrrrghh! What should I do? What if Hibari doesn't like me at all? What if he bites me to death? Not until I'm knocked out, but until I'm _dead_! Really dead! Should I go with someone else? Should I just kill myself now? Should... Should I... I... What... I..._

I looked up at the sky. "What should I dooooooo?" I yelled at the representation of my own flame, my own soul, as if it could give me the answers that I wanted – the answers that I needed.

_**Rokudo Mukuro.**_

_Wait... huh...? What? Mukuro? My Mist Guardian? I must be going crazy. Mukuro has Chrome._

_**Rokudo Mukuro... Your Mist Guardian, your illusionist, your pineapple... Rokudo Mukuro is pining for you...**_

_Okay, tell me _that _isn't weird.. What are you, my conscience? No, you're far too bold-sounding for that. My Hyper Dying Will Mode confidence? But I'm not in Hyper Dying Will Mode. And never did I seem that... mischievous... in Hyper Dying Will Mode. Not ever before._

_**Rokudo Mukuro... he wants you... he **_**wants **_**you...**_

_No, _I told the voice firmly. Was I out of my mind? Probably. But I wasn't going to steal Mukuro away from Chrome. _No, thank you. No, I think Hibari Kyoya... the one and _only _Hibari Kyoya... he will do just fine..._

My mind was then caught up in a swirl of fantasies. As I unknowingly pushed away the voice that told me to get with my Mist, I laughed almost drunkenly, savoring the thoughts of... of something that would probably get me into trouble with the skylark if I voiced them out loud. But wait... _do I mean pine-apple? Haha... apples don't grow on pine trees... __Wait, what am I thinking? Vongolitis is screwing with my brain..._

I thought, and I dreamt, and I recoiled from impending doom. But I thought, looking to the partly cloudy blue sky, that sometime, in or near the end, everything would just turn out okay.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**Kaabii: **This *headdesk* chapter *headdesk* is *headdesk* so *headdesk* long *headdesk* overdue *headdesk*, OW!

**Mukuro: **Kufufu~ "Long overduer" doesn't even _begin _to describe the length of time that has passed since-

**Kaabii: ***turns rather red in the face* Shut up, pineapple...

**Mukuro: **Kufufu~ *disappears into the very suddenly appearing indigo mist*

**Hibari: ***practically shaking with rage* Herbivores... *begins to take out the tonfas*

**Kaabii: **Uh-oh... what is it, H-Hibari-san...?

**Hibari: **I _will _bite you to death for making that joke of a human, Sawada Tsunayoshi, do that... that one unspeakable action... to the great, the only, Hibari Kyoya... Herbivore, you... words do not convey my feelings...

**Kaabii: **Uh... hey... who said it was m-_me _who did it... Tuna-san, I can see you smiling from here. Reminiscing?

**Tsuna: ***blushes* My name is not "Tuna-san"! W-What do you mean, reminiscing? About the k-k-ki-ss? I was simply... erm... simply...

**Reborn: **Simply doing what? Nothing, I'm sure. Except fantasizing about Hibari Kyoya's naked body, perhaps...

**Tsuna: **W-What? Reborn! That isn't it, not at all! What are you saying? B-Besides, this fan fiction, this Our Sky Is Falling, it's rated too low for that kind of-

**Kaabii: **Are you kidding? This thing's rated M! For good reason, actually!

**Hibari: **If anyone knows where the nearest chainsaw is, I'd gladly buy the information off of him or her. Steel tonfas simply aren't enough for _this _particular little herbivore, it seems...

**Kaabii: **Hey now, this place isn't a war zone! Hibari...

**Reborn: **You're the one that started it, Yami No Kaabii.

**Kaabii: **Come to think of it... Hmm... I will now go hide in the nearest gopher hole.

**Tsuna: **Hey! Take me with you! Yami No Kaaaabiiiiiii! I need answers! Why did you make me go half-crazy! Why did... MUKURO! Where is he!

**Kaabii: **Not my problem.

**Hibari: ***mysterious murderous dark aura* You are so dead, herbivore...

**Tsuna: ***sweatdrops* Eep!

**Kaabii: **Until next time... he he... ano... RUN TSUNA!


End file.
